Baking Realizations
by Crimejunkie
Summary: Yeah just an idea I came up with. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, nor will I ever Own it:D**

**A/N: So this is my first NCIS fic, and my first one shot. I hope you guys like it. It was just a quick idea that popped into my head.**

It was a Friday night after Tony and Ziva had had a long day at work. Ziva was in the mood for baking, which was quite unusual for her, and she needed some help. She had tried Abby already, who was surprisingly busy, and same with McGee. She finally had to call in her last resort, Tony. Now she had known for a while now how she felt about Tony, but for respect for her boss Gibbs she had decided she would not say anything, also she was somewhat scared that he would deny her. Now unknown to Ziva, but Abby had forced McGee into helping her with this crazy plan to finally get Ziva and Tony to admit their feelings for each other, because honestly they were never going to admit it to each other without a little bit of interference. She had made it so that she and McGee were both busy when Ziva called; she had had a feeling that Ziva would want to relax somehow after work that day. They had had a somewhat difficult case that involved a little girl whose dad had been kidnapped and was being held hostage by some tourists and Ziva had ended up right between the shooter and the little girl and had almost got shot. Abby figured she would need to unwind and wanted her to be with Tony when she did that. She thought that this near death experience would probably make Tony realize how much he likes Ziva and how much he needs her in his life. She also hoped that Ziva would finally admit to someone other than her that she likes Tony a lot.

When Ziva called both Abby and McGee and they were both busy, that Abby had somehow planned this. She had a feeling that Abby really wanted her to call Tony to either talk or just spend time with. When she finally went through the list of people that she could possibly have just come spend time with her, the only person she had left for hope was Tony. She called him hoping that he would be free, knowing that it was improbable on a Friday night.

"Dinozzo."

"Hey Tony, Its me Ziva."

"Oh, Hey Zee-vahh what's up?"

"I was… ummm… wondering if you wanted to… maybe come over tonight….. I need someone to just spend time with tonight, and I was hoping you were free."

"Sure Zee-vahh I've got nothing better to do. Want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself. I have everything we need. "

"Sounds good. See you in twenty. Bye Zeev"

"Bye Tony."

Tony was shocked to say the least that out of everyone Ziva had called him. Sure they were partners at work, and they occasionally watched movies at Ziva's often, but never was it because she had called him, he had always just showed up at her apartment with movies whenever he felt like it. Anyway he decided he should probably get going. About twenty minutes later he arrived at Ziva's and knocked on her door. When she answered he almost gasped. She looked beautiful just standing there.

"Tony are you okay there?"

Ziva's voice snapped him out of it.

"Hey Ziva, sorry I just thought well anyway."

"Tony what's up?"

"Sorry nothing. Can I come in?"

"Sure, just go ahead."

"So Ziva what are you thinking tonight?"

"Actually Tony, I was hoping that you would be able to help me. I really want to make a cake, but you see I didn't want to bake it alone. Thanks again for coming over."

"Ah no problem Zeev, but are you sure I am the best choice to help you bake? I mean I can cook, but I have never baked a cake. I don't know how well this is going to go."

"Well Tony we will try and see how it goes. Let's head into the kitchen."

They walked into the kitchen, and on the way Ziva turned on the radio to her Ke$ha CD. Tony groaned inwardly as he continued walking.

"So Ziva, do you have a recipe or anything? Or are we going with this from the top of your head?"

"Ah yes Tony, you actually have the recipe right in front of you… Can you start helping me get stuff out? I have flour, sugar, and the other dry ingredients right over in that cupboard. I will get the measuring stuff and the eggs."

"Sure thing Zeevs."

Tony turned and grabbed the all the ingredients and set them out besides the mixer, and stood and watched Ziva take the rest of the stuff out. He realized how much he really liked her. How beautiful she is and how much that these feelings are taking over. He didn't know how much longer he could go on without telling her or doing anything about it.

"Okay Tony, now we need to start with the wet ingredients, can you crack the eggs and water and put them in the bowl, and I will start to measure the flour. Tony can you hand it to me?"

As soon as she asked, Tony got a mischievous glint in his eye, and he grabbed the edge of the flour and passed it to Ziva, but before she could grasp it properly, he purposely dropped it on the floor and a huge puff of flour came out and covered her.

"TONY!" she yelled at him,

"Yea Zeev?" he tried to hold back a laugh.

"What is the MATTER WITH YOU!" she could barely contain her anger right now.

"Ziva chill, you still look….. beautiful!"

Ziva realized she had eggs in her hand and quickly smashed them on his head. She made sure it got deep into his hair so it would be hard to get out. This was turning into an all out baking war between the two. Ziva ended up covered in water as well as the flour, and she had mixed some flour into Tony's hair. As she was kneading the flour in his hair, she looked up in his eyes, and he gazed back. He quickly decided that he should just go with it and kiss her. She leaned into it with the same amount of desire and they realized that this is what they both wanted. They made their way quickly to the shower and stripped and quickly got in.

**A/N: So I really hope you guys liked it. This was a quick idea that I decided I should try out. Let me know what you guys think about it! Please? I will love you forever! **

**3 Kyla**


End file.
